


My Right To Be Hellish

by daggerandtherose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cinema Setting, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerandtherose/pseuds/daggerandtherose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry, strangers, each go to see the latest blockbuster only to find that there are two seats left and they must sit next to each other and strike up a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Right To Be Hellish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LKH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKH/gifts).



> to LKH; sorry it took me so long and I wish I could have written more, but I hope you like it and it fulfills your wish for the prompt
> 
> title from jealous; nick jonas because it had been in my head the whole day when I started writing this
> 
> all mistakes are my own, this is a work of fiction, and I am in no way affiliated with one direction

"You're stupid."

"Out of all of the things I've done in the six years I've known you, you choose to call out this for being stupid."

A body bumped into Louis as he weaved his way through the crowds, mouthing a 'sorry' to the stranger as he struggles to keep his phone in place between his shoulder and ear.

"Okay, I take it back," Liam started speaking again after taking a moment. He was using his 'condescending teacher' voice, something that would do him wonders in his line of profession, but annoyed Louis to no end. "You're not stupid, you're crazy."

"I think the word you're looking for is dedicated."

Louis knew what was coming. They had had this conversation countless times in the past years, albeit for various different circumstances. It always ended with the same outcome.

"You're still going to be out at three; you have school tomorrow."

"Caffeine does wonders, Liam." Louis knew what Liam was doing with his silence down the line, another thing he hated.

"Stop giving me that look-"

"I'm not giving you a look."

"-and let me enjoy myself, please. I've been waiting for this film release for four whole years, Liam! You've known about my love for Thing since the day I met you. Anyone who knows me wouldn't find this a surprise."

"That doesn't mean it's the right thing to do."

"There was one ticket left; it was a sign. I was meant to come to this showing." Louis rolls his eyes with exaggeration, hoping Liam could sense both his action and his annoyance down the phone line. Why couldn't Liam just let him be? "I'm not talking to you anymore, I'll see you tomorrow and rant to you about how amazing Benjamin Grimm is before we go and watch Benjamin Grimm together."

"Any spoiler alerts and I will kill you."

Louis hangs up on Liam without a reply, nodding thanks to the usher who accepts his ticket, and making the usual route to Screen 4. As a frequent and loyal customer to the local cinema, Louis likes to be spontaneous with his outings. His Unlimited Viewings card means he can go to the cinema whenever he likes, and if he wants to go to the midnight showing of the remake of Fantastic Four - a release that Louis definitely did not have a minute-by-minute countdown to on his phone, thank you very much - then who’s going to stop him.

Not a whiny Liam, that’s for sure.

The cinema was already full by the time Louis had made it into the screen, a few straggling seats here and there, even though there was still a good quarter of an hour until the adverts began. Louis was just thanking the gods that he had managed to grab that final seat. He glanced around, working out the general direction of his seat.

Row P, seat 2.

Mentally patting himself on the back for grabbing his glasses before he left the house, he climbs the stairs to the second from last show. Louis notices that this particular screen has the layout that involves rows of seats in twos, and is glad that he won’t have to do the awkward “‘scuse me, sorry sir, thanks, excuse me” as he shuffles over people’s feet to get to his chair.

When he reaches his row, Louis double checks his ticket again. Yep, definitely row P, seat 2.

“Sorry mate,” he starts, reading over his ticket one last time, “I think you’re in my seat.”

The man in Louis' designated seat looked up at him and blinked. His phone was forgotten in his lap as Louis looked back at him.

"Oh, shit. Um... one sec, lemme just-" The man planted both feet on the floor and thrust his hips in the air, shoving a hand behind him to rummage in his back pocket.

Louis was slightly shocked at this movement, eyes glued to the man's forward actions. He quickly looked the man over, noticing his [clothing](http://40.media.tumblr.com/8f53a01f95871519b2ba843cc1ec5fa0/tumblr_nhknx5zKBS1r1mrcso1_500.png) [choices ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/d306514ec4702f7ced0c77189ea154e6/tumblr_nhkp8wmiQf1r1mrcso1_500.png)that Louis probably would consider rather fancy to be wearing sat in a chair for two and a half hours, but Louis' not going to judge. The near transparent jumper draped across his chest, a tied bandana and a few necklaces that look as though they had been by a toddler hung from his neck. Boots a shade of brown ochre, which had which had obviously cost a bit of money, adorned the man's feet, which pointed together in a way similar to a pidgeon. Louis didn't know whether to be in awe of the man's fashion sense or appalled by it.

"Ah ha!" The man throws his arm into the air, ticket rasped between his fingers. His face reminded Louis of a three year old being given sweets - pure joy and excitement. "Here we are. Um, row P, seat one one."

"You're in two mate, not one." The man's face falls, and Louis feels slightly sympathetic for the crestfallen emotion showing. "I don't mind the wall though, if you don't feel like moving?"

"Do you mind? My legs get stiff after being in one position for so long; I like to stretch them in the aisle."

Louis steps over the man's feet and falls into the empty seat. His winces at the click in his ankle as he circles it.

"Course I don't, wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it."

The man grins, putting a hand over the armrest that divides the two seats.

"'M Harry."

"Louis." Joining hands, Louis smiles slightly at Harry's outward demeanour.

"So," Harry begins. Louis realises that Harry is a talker, so gathers all the social skills he possesses that are appropriate towards strangers in preparation. "what brings a fine young man like you to a midnight showing of Fantastic Four?"

Though he is not embarrassed about his love for Thing and Fantastic Four itself, Louis decides to not divulge this information to his new acquaintance. He definitely wasn't going to let on that he'd be watching the film again in less that eighteen hours. Harry being somewhat attractive had nothing to do with this withholding of information. Not at all.

"Advert looked good and I quite like the original, thought I'd abuse my Viewings card and come tonight." That's it, Louis thought. Cool and casual. "Yourself?"

A blush spread across Harry's cheeks and his hair fell across his eyes as he lowered his head. Nimble, lengthy fingers brushed over the suede of his camel beige, wide-brimmed hat resting on his lap.

"Um, actually, I'm a massive Miles Teller fan."

"He plays the main guy, right?"

By the way Harry's face lights up, Louis knows he has set him off.

"Yeah, that's him. He's in Divergent too; I watched Insurgent four times in the cinema just for him. And he's the main guy in that film last year about the drummer, and he's in Project X, you know the one about the massive party. Yeah, I think he's a brilliant actor, kinda helps that he's really fit too."

Harry's obvious love for this guy sparked something in Louis, making him share the enthusiasm radiating. It made Louis feel a bit better about himself: he wasn't the only one who watched good films multiple times, and he had met someone who had a love for a film star bigger than his own love for Thing. The room's lights dim ever so slightly, revealing that the adverts were about to begin.

"Sounds like he's got a lot to prove in this, then."

A red car zooms across the screen, an advert Louis had seen many times before. He shifts his body around towards Harry slightly, watching the man thread his fingers together.

"I'm sure he'll be great; he always is." A timid smile grew on Harry's face, and Louis was enamoured. "But I also did like the original, so I'm sure I'll love this anyway."

Louis' eyes were fixed on Harry's fingers as they tangled together and unwinded again. The repeated action was something he knew as a sign of anxiety - his sister spent her childhood doing the same, but had grown out of it as she gained some self confidence in her teenage years. The hand rubbed across Harry's hat briefly, before they returned to the recurring movement.

Harry was nervous.

"What's your favourite film that you've seen this year, then?" Louis turned his body around even further, showing Harry that he had his full attention. He wanted Harry to feel comfortable around him.

Harry copied Louis and tucked a bent leg underneath himself as he faced the other man.

"Okay, so I probably should say Insurgent, but did you see Jurassic World?"

Louis throws his head back in a chuckle, ignoring the shushing from the row behind. It was only the adverts, and not even the film trailers at that; go away.

"Is the Pope Catholic?"

Harry's grin grew. He lowered his voice when he spoke again.

"The graphics were just amazing! Like, I don't think I've ever seen CGI used like that. When the Mosasaurus jumped out of the water to eat the shark, it was just so... woah. I felt like the dinosaurs were real, you know."

Louis hadn't quite worked out whether Harry just enjoyed films, or whether he was just loving life in general, what with the enthusiasm he emitted.

"Chris Pratt though." Harry snickered as Louis pursed his lips, making a phwoar sound and an okay symbol with his fingers.

They quietened down when the lights went off completely, rearranging themselves to watch the screen as the classic Fox film opening sequence filling the screen.

Throughout the movie, neither spoke. There was an occasion where Harry offered Louis a Minstrel, stretching his hand back over the armrest. Louis plucked two from the bag and smiled in thanks. When the big action scene started, Harry really jumped at an explosion of screen. His hand went to grasp the armrest, but Louis' arm occupied it. The grip Harry had on Louis' wrist was extremely tight for the few seconds Harry held on, and Louis just smirked in amusement. But he didn't move his arm.

By the time the credits were rolling, their heads were almost touching. They had slowly drawn closer together throughout the film, staying in a comfortable position as they leant on each other's shoulders.

Harry stretched dramatically and Louis grimaces at the sound of bones popping and cracking into place. He watches Harry pat himself down, animatedly checking for his phone, wallet and such. As he goes to stand, Louis pulls him back down by his wrist, a mixed expression of horror and disappointment directed at Harry.

"Don't tell me you're one of those people." Louis was disgusted at the many people trailing out if the screen. The people that stayed to watch the official ending were far more superior to those who left early, and Harry must be one of those people.

Harry just looked back. Eyes of confusion and uncertainty stared into Louis'.

"I just-"

"The best bit of the film is still to come, young Harold. How could you even think about leaving yet?" Louis' affronted tone was completed with the turn he made in the seat, punctuating his statement by facing the screen.

Harry stuttered, defeated. He side-eyed Louis as he adjusted himself, but eventually copied in watching the rest of the film.

Once he was certain Harry was no longer watching him, Louis glanced at him from the corner of his eye with a small smile on his lips.

*

"Do you think, um," Louis mumbled a thank you as Harry held the door open for him. They stood facing each other in the near empty corridor. Being almost 3am, the only people stupid enough to be in the cinema at this time of the morning were the people in the screen and the unlucky employees stuck with the night shift. "I mean, I know it's late, but would you like to grab a quick drink?"

Louis willed himself to keep the grin threatening itself onto his face at bay, his lips thin and pursed to try and avoid himself look like an idiot.

"We could, like, talk about the good bits about the film? If you want, I mean."

Vulnerable was not the word that described Harry when he spoke. His shoulders were hunched, toes pointed together with his hands clasped behind his back. His words were directed to the floor.

Louis felt slightly uncomfortable having to see Harry like that.

"I suppose so," he began, Harry glancing up as he spoke, "but only if you'll let me rant about how hotter Jessica Alba is than the girl in this one."

Harry eyes clouded for a split second, but not long enough for Louis to notice. His smile never faltered.

"I know a great place around the corner."

*

"You know," Louis starts, looking up at Harry with disbelief. "when you said you knew "a great place", I didn't expect that to be McDonald's."

The gleaming lights of the fast food restaurant beamed down on the two men standing in the open doorway. Again, the only people around were Louis and Harry, plus the unlucky ones stuck on the graveyard shift. Harry just grinned, grabbing onto Louis' hand and pulling him towards the counter.

"And I thought by "drink" you meant a pint, or something of the sorts."

"Hey, I'll have you know, it says a lot about a person what flavour milkshake they order from here."

Harry lets the cashier know that the two of them were "just browsing, thank you" and turns to Louis expectantly.

"Um, I'm not really a milkshake guy to be honest." Harry feigned pain as he clutched at his chest with a gasp. "I'd prefer a pint or a coke any day."

"Strawberry milkshake, all day everyday. Maybe we're just not meant to be, Louis. And I thought it was going so well."

Louis looks to the floor, grin large on his face.

"I mean, if you really want me to, I'll have a small chocolate shake, but I can't have too much or the milk will settle in my stomach and make me feel sick."

The teasing nature of Harry's words disappear instantly, and a look of concern floods over his face.

"Oh. Are you lactose intolerant? I didn't know, I'm sor-"

"I'm not, H, don't stress about it. Too much just makes me feel funny, s'all."

Louis pinches Harry's side as a small sign of reassurance and Harry smiles back.

"You like smoothies?"

"Depends on what's in them."

Speaking to the cashier, Harry doesn't mention it when Louis' hand stays at his waist.

"Large strawberry milkshake, two large fries and a large mango smoothie please."

Louis smiles up at Harry and reaches for his wallet, but Harry had already paid on his card. Choosing to withhold his "let me pay half" argument for now, he grabs two straws and some ketchup from their station and follows Harry to a booth.

"Don't even start, Louis." Harry began, not even having to look up as he arranged the chips on some napkins in a way that he liked. "I asked you to join me, I payed."

Louis shut his open mouth and stole a chip from Harry's pile.

"Thanks."

There was a comfortable silence between the two for a short while, both making their way through the chip pile. Louis learns quite quickly that Harry fidgets when he's not distracted. His boot knocked into Louis' shin repeatedly, and he didn't even realise he was doing it until Louis mentioned it.

"So, did that guy you like meet up to your expectations then?" Louis starts, watching Harry try and wipe a bit of ketchup off of his cheek with his tongue. The determination on Harry's face was strong, the tip of his tongue straining as he tries to reach the red smear.

"Hmm uh hmm." The two men chuckle at Harry's attempt at talking with a mouth stuffed with chips. Cheks red, Harry swallows at daps at his mouth, finally removing the ketchup, and restarts.

"Yeah, I mean, it was cool to see him as like a geek or whatever. But I think he really pulled it off."

"Well, I'm glad this three am stop out wasn't for nothing then."

"Even if the film had been shit, wouldn't have been for nothing. Met you didn't I."

Silence was tense. Louis could feel Harry looking at him as he ducked his head, finding dirt under his nail that he tried to pick out. He had moved on to another finger when Harry coughed, causing him to jump.

"So, um, what about you? Enjoy the film?"

"Yeah, I mean the guy who played Ben wasn't nearly half as good as Michael Chiklis was in the original but... who can blame him? It's hard to beat such acting perfection."

The sudden interest had grabbed Harry's attention.

"Ah, so that's why you're really here. You like the Thing." Harry grinned wide, like the cat who had got the cream. "You have a little obsession too."

"No! It's not an obsession." Louis scowled, nudging his toe against Harry's shin to show his defense.

"Hey, I'm not judging, you know why I'm here."

The grin didn't subside, and the two sat staring at each other with opposite expressions.

A mumble under Harry's breath of "you totally love him" is all it takes to set Louis off.

"I don't love him!" He shouts exasperatedly. He glances around to check no one noticed his outburst, which had largely disturbed the eery silence. "I just think he's a great character, that's all."

"Whatever you say." Harry's tone is so mocking that Louis almost kicks off again, but his eye catches the time on Harry's watch, and he's out of the booth in a heart beat.

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit.

Harry watches Louis panic with worry.

"Is everything alright?" He starts, joining Louis in standing as if he was going to help, but he had no idea what he was supposed to help with.

Louis shrugs on his coat. His arm gets caught in his sleeve, and he works himself up trying to untangle it, so is appreciative when an extra pair of hands aid in sliding the jacket up to his shoulders.

"Yeah, it's been lovely meeting you and all, but I have to be leaving my house in three hours to get to work, and I don't really think my six year olds will be happy if I'm grouchy all day. Best I try to get some sleep in, I think."

Saying Harry was shocked at this would be the biggest understatement ever made. He choked on his own breath, hiccupping and then hyperventilating when it was as simple as he thought to try and calm himself down. Now it was Louis turn to worry, thrusting Harry's almost empty drink in his hands and pat his back.

"You have kids?!" is all Harry manages before he's coughing again, putting his arms behind his head to try and even out his respiration flow.

This perturbed statement causes Louis to frown, eyebrows set down and furrowed as he takes a step back from Harry.

"Is that a problem?"

Harry takes a moment for himself, just to be certain he had calmed down, before glancing back up at Louis, horrified.

"No! Not at all! I love kids! Honest, ask any of my friends. I'm literally the most broody twenty one year old male you will have met."

Horrified turns to cheek, a cocky grin coming across his face that brings out two large dimples.

"I was just shocked," he continues, "I kinda thought you didn't swing that way, if I'm honest."

Harry immediately reaches for the lasts of his drink, putting something between him and Louis after the bold statement he just made.

After a minute, which gave the two some time to recompose themselves, Louis replies, his hands digging through his pockets for his keys.

"Well, I don't have kids. I'm a primary school teacher." He doesn't mention anything if he notices relief flush over Harry's face. "And if that was an attempt to find out if I'm gay, then it was extremely terrible. But I am."

Both men smile at each other for a second before Louis' brain kicks in and he starts to rush again.

"Hey, I really have to go. It was wonderful meeting you and everything."

By this point, he and Harry have made it to the automatic entrance of the restaurant. As they step outside, Louis presses a chaste kiss to Harry's cheek, who leans into it just a second too late.

"I'll see you around, Harry."

In a slight daze, Harry waves as he watches Louis walk away.

"Hey!" He shouts, when his brain has finally caught up with what is happening. "Can I have your number?"

Louis grins in the short distance. "Find me on facebook."

Harry grins back and just nods his head. Louis is getting into his car when his brain works again.

"Wait!" Louis stops mid gesture. Harry realises that he probably should have walked Louis to his car instead of standing at the McDonald's doorway like a complete twat. But there was nothing he could change now. "I don't know your last name."

Louis simply raises his hands in an over exaggerated shrug and gets into his car.

Harry watches him as he drives away. The pink glow of the sky acts as a signal to him that he too has work in about three hours, and he too should probably get home and try to sleep before he has to get up.

So he does.

But not before spending half hour in his car on his phone, trying to go through all of his friends, and then his friends' friends, to try and find a Louis who worked at a primary school.

*

It took him a week, but Harry found him.

*

Louis was late.

Louis was very, very late.

But it wasn't his fault. Josie had fainted in the coat corner five minutes before the end of school, and an ambulance had to come and take her to hospital. That meant Louis had had to fill out the accident book _and_ the emergency book because it was a serious incident, even if there was no way to have prevented it and there was no one to blame. This then meant that Louis was still filing and sorting out paperwork at five thirty. And then to ruin it all even further, annoying old Susan who taught Year Four caught him in the staff room just as he was throwing his bag over his shoulder and trapped him into a fifteen minute conversation about her daughter, who he'd "really get on with Lou! You and her are so alike."

This is the third time this term that they've had the conversation, and Louis no longer has the heart to break it to her again that he _really_ isn't interested.

When he finally escapes Susan's clutches, he rushes to his car and speeds to the town centre. It's busy, and he's really peeved that he hasn't had time to eat or change, but mostly he hopes Josie is recovering from whatever went wrong this afternoon.

What a way to start off the new school year.

He uses the code on his phone to print his ticket from the quick collection machine, and half jogs through to the screen.

The film has already started. He's so late.

He checks for his seat, and laughs.

C'mon. Seriously.  
Row P, seat 2.

He ducks his head as he climbs to the top of the stairs.

"Really?"

The man grins up at him as he whispers.

"We're really playing this game."

He climbs over the man that occupies his seat and takes the one next to him.

"Well if it isn't my very own sexy school teacher. I was beginning to think I had been stood up."

"Shut up and watch the film, Harry."

Harry grins, turning his head back to the screen and placing a hand on Louis' knee.

It takes about five minutes of a slow part in the film before Louis leans over and kisses Harry's jaw.

"Sorry I'm late, but you're sitting in my seat."

Harry chuckles, squeezing Louis's knee, giving it a quick pat just for luck.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr; thestagandship


End file.
